


Twelve Years Two Weeks

by crowdedangels



Series: MOS Tumblr Challenges [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cabin Fic, F/M, Post-Series, Prompt: Cabin, Sam & Jack MOS-challenge, post-retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowdedangels/pseuds/crowdedangels
Summary: She had finally 'switched off'. It had taken her a few days to rid herself of the itch that she was neglecting a to-do list the size of her arm.**2018 update:: Now with a series of short, connected scenes continuing on from initial story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a write-up of a favoured headcanon, and then grew. A lot. 
> 
> Song briefly mentioned is 'Hey Love' by Stevie Wonder and a personal favourite Jack/Sam tune. 
> 
> Written for the Tumblr November MOS Challenge, with the prompt 'Cabin'.

She had finally 'switched off'. It had taken her a few days to rid herself of the itch that she was neglecting a to-do list the size of her arm.  
  
Jack had let her loose in the cabin with his tool box so she could come down slowly by fixing the dodgy porch light and sink garbage disposal, checking the generator over and then the truck, and finally sleeping in late on the third morning. He didn't wake her, but did find himself checking she was actually alive a few times, especially after 1pm rang around.  
   
She emerged around 1.30pm, tousled and groggy, a shy smile beneath his old sweatshirt and boxers. It was a sight to behold and one ingrained in his mind and his heart forever-more. "Morning, sleepyhead."  
  
"Why didn't you wake me?"  
  
"Didn't have anything for you to fix."  
  
A smile tipped her lips before she padded barefoot over to him. He edged his chair away from the table, leaving his newspaper and glasses as she straddled his hips and kissed him long and lazy. His hands smoothed up her thighs, under the hem of the shorts as much as he could reach against the tension before delving beneath the sweatshirt to bed-warm, silken skin.  
  
The kiss quickly began to grow more passionate, though still languid and teasing. "I'm trying to think of some witty quip about you going back to bed," he said, his voice hoarse and skin flushed. "But all I can think about is you and me in bed so..."  
  
She leant down to his ear and whispered, "Jack... take me to bed."  
  
He would have fireman's lifted her there and then if his knees would have let him and he had any blood left in his brain. They spent that third day in bed and he wished he had retired again years ago.  
  
By day five, she had stood in front of his bookshelf and picked through until something piqued her interest. Their wasn't a mention of aliens or space (their wasn't in anything he had), no science; just a bad guy and a hell-bent cop. She was quickly engrossed and spent the afternoon on the couch, her legs curled beneath her while the rain fell, a steady stream of hot tea in her mug.  
  
Jack was clearing out the storage, an occasional thud and cuss sounding from the far room and search through the kitchen drawers for tape and a sharpie. He would swing by the couch each time, sidle up behind her and lay his chin on her shoulder. "Where you up to?"  
  
"He's found the knife but the girl's gone missing."  
  
He would read a page and kiss her ear, "You want anything?"  
  
"I'm good," she would smile at him and give him a kiss before he continued his mission.  
  
She had finished it when he came back through. She had taken to watching the storm whip through the trees and thinking on how it all had finally happened.  
  
He had a newly found record under his arm and flipped open the lid to the player on the side. He cued it up and turned to her with a hand outstretched.  
  
"Really?" She practically giggled.  
  
"On your feet, Colonel."  
  
"Yes Sir," she laughed, pulling herself from her couch cocoon and pressing up against him as the music began. "Stevie Wonder?"  
  
He nodded, entwining his fingers at the base of her back. She had her hands locked around his neck as they began to sway, she leant up and gave him a kiss as the words began to filter in. She didn't know the song, but oh she would now.  
  
She shifted so she could put her head on his shoulder, dancing around the living room as the storm waged on outside.  
  
  
They fought on the seventh day. Nothing too big or too irreversible, but enough for her to pull on her running shoes and spend an hour or two on the trail.  
  
She had asked what he wanted for their future, he hadn't been too specific and basically said whatever she wanted to do. She didn't like being beholden to the major decisions of his life and he fell back on the old adage of how old he was, how he'd already done everything, how she'd be better off with someone younger.  
  
"When will you-" she slammed a beer bottle into the recycling tub, "When will you drop that crap? Do you have that little faith in me? That I'd run off with the next thirty year old because he has no grey hair and good knees?"  
  
"It's more than that, Carter, and you know it!"  
  
"Tell me exactly what it's about, then."  
  
"It's about you not dragging yourself down! Giving yourself a chance! In ten years I might be in a fucking wheelchair for all we know. My heart might give out like my Dad's did. I might not even be here in ten years and then you have to start over."  
  
"Jack, I might not fucking be here next week! I'll be off world for a month and who the hell knows what will happen. That is a bullshit answer and you know it."  
  
"Carter, would you just listen-"  
  
"No, I can't listen to any more of it." And so she grabbed her shoes, tied them on the porch and ran the rocky trail. It was new for both of them, her allowance to stalk away from him like that. He watched her retreating figure trying to find words but all he eventually managed was "Aw, _shit_ ," and threw the kitchen towel into the sink.  
  
He was about to put a lasagne in the oven when she returned. He felt sick to his stomach and had never been so happy to see her.  
  
She toed off her shoes, circled the island before climbing up on to the kitchen counter and dragging him to her for a kiss.  
  
She was sweaty, warm and... bleeding?  
  
"What happened?" He turned her wrist and poked at the tear in her leggings.  
  
"It's just a scratch. Listen, you need to know I am in this for the long haul. Wheelchairs, dodgy hearts, whatever the future has for us, I'm all in. And I need- let me finish- I need you to stop thinking I'm too good for you or you don't deserve me. Because I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Can I speak?" His twinkled as he smoothed his hands up her thighs, "I need you to understand you are most definitely out of my league, I don't deserve you and will possibly never understand why you want me. But I promise I will make every minute we have together worthwhile until the younger model comes along."  
  
She faltered on her grin.  
  
"I love you, Sam. So much it scares the crap out of me sometimes."  
  
"I love you too." They kissed again, to seal the apologies. "How long 'til food?"  
  
"Forty minutes or so."  
  
"Good. I need a shower and you're coming with me."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
  
As much as their heart rates were being elevated by certain activities, they both felt a little too sedentary so hiked and camped out the eighth night.  
  
Jack took her further up the trail that she had ran, pointing out where a bear had given his grandpa a chase one summer, where Sara had fallen into a patch of poison ivy and he got severely chastised for laughing, where Charlie caught his first fish in the river.  
  
They set up camp at a clearing that Jack knew. He put the tent up while she made a fire. They reheated lasagne over the flames and both remarked that it was strange to taste actual food and not chickeroni and cheese MREs.  
  
They snuggled up when they lost the light, the stars shining above as her legs tangled with his. The fire light shone off her long hair, casting it in oranges and reds as they properly spoke.  
  
"Do you want kids?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know if I can have kids." Nearly twenty years on the front line of one war or another had meant a fair few injuries that may have ruined her chances. She had never really wanted to know for sure.  
  
"If you could..."  
  
"Yeah. But I don't think it's a deal breaker. I've spent too many years convinced it wasn't going to happen for whatever reason, so I don't think I'd be too disappointed looking back." She tightened her hold on his knee, "Do you want kids?"  
  
He huffed out a breath, following the shape of Urser Major in the night sky, "It'd be hard for a while. It would...bring things up. But I'd love the hell out of our kid." Understatement on all accounts.  
  
"Our kid would be so messed up," she snorted, willing the tears to go away. She tried to not imagine a child with his eyes and jawline, sarcastic humour from the crib and her thirst for knowledge. How Uncle Teal'c would hold them by their ankles like it was nothing and have them curl up in his lap asleep while he kel-no-reemed. How Vala would probably revert back to childhood too and lead them off in random games while Daniel tried to clean up after them and tell them grand stories of civilisations past. Cassie being an aunty and their best babysitter. Jack asleep in the chair with their child on his chest-  
  
"But cute as all hell," he tightened his arm around her shoulders and kissed her hair.  
  
"Next question...when?"  
  
"That's on you. Ah! Don't shout at me again. It _is_ on you. You still have the career and the prospects. And the figure. I'm ready to go whenever, so that's your decision to make."  
  
She heaved out a breath and rested her cheek on his shoulder. "Is it weird we're timelining children when we've only been together a week?"  
  
"We've been together a lot longer than that."

  
By day ten, she was beginning to dread going back to work. Not that she told Jack, but she had a knot in her stomach at the thought of it. A part of her didn't think it would all work out like it had. She'd thought he would get sick of having her around, that the true Carter wouldn't match up to his twelve-year fantasy. That what she held back of herself in deference to ranks and propriety would sully his affection.  
  
It hadn't. If anything, she thought it made them stronger. They had spoken like they had always wanted to. They had done a whole lot that they had always wanted to and, good God, the twelve years of waiting had been worth it. (That had also been a worry in the back of her head.)  
  
But 'real life' was looming and what then? She was jumping straight into a month long trip on USSS Hammond and he'd be at the cabin alone. She'd be a thousand lightyears away. What if a month-  
  
"You're thinking again."  
  
"Guilty," she turned from staring out the window, tucked the pillow under her ear and smiled shyly at him.  
  
"Nothing will change in a month."  
  
"Everything could change in a month."  
  
He didn't know the words to convince her that he would be waiting, that they would pick up right where they left off, that he would always love her. "Marry me."  
  
"Wha-" he could see white all around the brilliant blue of her eyes. "Jack, that wasn't-"  
  
"Marry me. I mean it. If you want to. We've been together for twelve years and ten days and I don't need a minute longer to know I love you."  
  
"...What if the younger model comes along?"  
  
"There's still fight in this old dog yet," his eyes twinkled. He turned away from her and rooted through his bedside cabinet. When he settled back, he had a ring box open in his hand. A simple white gold band held a small, round sapphire encircled with tiny diamonds. It wasn't flashy, not too over the top. It was elegant and beautiful.  
  
"Jack..."  
  
"I bought this after your Dad died. He pretty much told me to stop pussyfooting around and marry you already, but you weren't ready then. I kept it with me all this time and-"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Yes!" she laughed, holding out her hand. He slid the ring onto her finger and she cupped his face as she kissed him with everything she had.  
  
It felt different, this ring. She had had three on her finger in her lifetime but this one didn't shoot a spike of darkness through her body. No spark of foreboding, of tampered down realities and fear.  
  
"Is it-"  
  
"The Stargate? Kinda."  
  
She laughed, possibly harder than she ever had until tears coursed down her cheeks. "I love you."  
  
"I love you," he grinned as he settled on top of her.  
  
They spent that day sharing a sun longer on the deck, casting lines into the pond and deciding that they didn't want a big wedding. The team, Cassie, a few other guys from the SGC and a minister. Drinks, BBQ, and a sound system. Teal'c would be best man, Cassie would be maid of honour and Vala a bridesmaid. They both agreed they didn't want Vala organising any kind of bachelorette. Maybe Danny could add an ordainship to his list of qualifications?  
  
She wished Janet could be there. He wished Hammond could be. They both agreed.  
  
  
They went for supplies the next day. Jack pulled into the long driveway, past the farming acreage with various livestock keeping a wary eye as the truck passed. They parked up near the secondary building next to the old, main house; a handmade wooden 'shop' above the door needed another lick of varnish.  
  
Jack took her hand as they circled the truck. She felt butterflies erupt in her stomach and a giggle catch in her throat. It was one thing to hold her hand in grounds of his cabin but a whole other, definitive thing to interlock fingers when that hand bore her new engagement ring when in public, around people he knew.  
  
Either he felt it too or just reacted to her because he squeezed her hand and brought it up to kiss. She grinned, grabbing hold of his arm with her other hand as they walked through the doorway.  
  
"Hey Bill," Jack greeted the elderly man behind the counter with a wave.  
  
He narrowed his eyes, "Jack, that you son?"  
  
"The one and only." Jack lead them closer to the counter, "Bill, this here's Sam."  
  
Bill's weather-worn face slowly grew into a grin, "Well, it's mighty good to meet you miss." He still had a height and stature that hinted back to his heyday at the farm that his son now ran.  
  
"You too, sir," Sam smiled. Her gaze caught a handwritten poster behind him, "Jack..."  
  
Both men followed her gaze. "Ah yes," Bill tapped the paper headlined 'Puppies!'. "Phoebe got caught before we could get her fixed. No idea what the blasted dad was. The litter was ugly little furballs but cute with it. You looking?"  
  
Jack stared at the black and white photocopied photograph of five or six little blurs.  
  
"You should," Sam said quietly. "Makes sense."  
  
Jack wasn't convinced. "You got any left?"  
  
"Do indeed. Come on back."  
  
They followed Bill out the shop and round the main building, his gait hunched and slow but steady. He held a gate open and pointed to a chicken wired pen at the far end of a small garden where three tiny fuzzballs were lolled over eachother in slumber.  
  
Jack heard the "oh!" gasped from Sam as one of the puppies yawned and tried to open its eyes.  
  
They had short tan and white fur with little spots of black. A snout like a labrador but a body like a german shepherd. Maybe? There were definitely a few breeds in there. Bill began to describe the different personalities already showing on the nine-week olds. "Those two are usually up to no good together and that one was the last one out. We weren't too sure it'd make the night but it's a stubborn little thing. Any take your fancy?"  
  
Jack reached over and pulled the smaller one out of the pen, trying to hide the smile he wanted to give it. "Hey buddy. Phoebe's the mom, you say?"  
  
"That's right. It's the dad we don't know but I got my suspicions. Vet's checked 'em all out."  
  
He turned the little guy around, looking him over before making any decisions. He passed the pup over to Sam and it quickly crawled up her chest to her shoulder to lick at her cheek, eliciting a squeaked laugh as she pulled him to rest in her arms. "You think?"  
  
"You've been wanting a dog for ages, and you're retired now and I'm going to be away for long stretches..."  
  
Jack watched as it tried to playfully nip at Sam's fingers, the telltale swell in his chest at the sight. "Yeahsure. Bill, we'll take this guy off your hands."  
  
They were given a cardboard box for the drive but the puppy spent the journey asleep on Sam's lap. "We only went for supplies, how'd we end up with a dog?"  
  
Sam grinned, threading her hands through the short fur. "It needs a name."  
  
"It needs a lot of stuff," Jack groaned, heading towards the pet store in town.  
  
"What was your last one called?"  
  
"Doug."  
  
"Doug the dog?"  
  
"I got him from this Scottish guy I served with. He pronounced dog like 'dug'."  
  
Sam smiled, "This guy doesn't seem like a Doug."  
  
He glanced over at the fuzzball asleep on his back down the length of Sam's lap, it's little legs curled in the air and twitching as she stroked her fingers down it's soft belly. "Tiberius."  
  
She barked a laugh, "No way."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You're telling me you're going to stand in the dog park and yell Tiberius at the top of your lungs?"  
  
"Yes. Maybe. What have you got?"  
  
"Samson?"  
  
"...Samson..." he tried the name out.  
  
"It means sun," she smoothed her fingers over a tiny paw.  
  
"Is that wise? You have a tendency to blow those up."  
  
"One time is not a tendency!"  
  
"I'm just saying you can't blow up our dog."  
  
She smirked, " _Our_ dog."  
  
He cast a quick glance to her as he turned onto Main Street, a warm smile across his face. Carter and a dog, it was pretty much all he was wanting for those twelve years at the SGC.  
  
  
They got him a truck full of supplies and registered at the vet that afternoon; Samson Tiberius O'Neill.  
  
"You know we're not naming any children after Star Trek characters, right?"  
  
He scoffed, "I know that. Luke and Leia were from Star Wars not Star Trek."  
  
"Jack!"  
  
He laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Let's see about keeping the dog alive before we start naming any kids, eh?"  
  
She gave him a peck on the lips in affirmation before an almighty clatter echoed around the cabin.  
  
"Oh for cryin'- where's that dog?"  
  
"Bedroom, I think?"  
  
Sure enough, Samson was amongst the newly strewn laundry from the now-upturned hamper, bouncing around and tugging at a tube sock. "I forgot how toddler-like puppies were. And now he's peeing."

  
  
They spent the night on a mattress on the kitchen floor next to Samson's bed. He had started to whine when they had closed their bedroom door and turned out the light, and though they could sleep through almost anything given the chance, it didn't feel fair on the pup.  
  
"Mornin'," Jack groaned, slinging an arm over his eyes against the light flooding in from the windows. The grumble of his voice signalled to Samson that he was awake and therefore fair game to play with, which was how Jack ended up jack-knifing into the air with a paw where he didn't like one.  
  
Sam started giggling and dragged Samson over to her side, settling him on her chest and stroking down his back. "You okay? Everything still there?"  
  
"Just about," he lay back down on his side, his elbow in the pillow and head on his hand. He leant down to kiss her.  
  
"Mmm, morning," she smiled, scratching behind Samson's ear. "Do you think he'll remember me in a month?"  
  
"I'll keep your clothes around, he'll recognise your scent." He danced his fingers near Samson's mouth and playfully escaped little teeth until two paws grabbed his hand. "And if not, he'll get to fall in love with you over again."  
  
"I never realised what I romantic you were before."  
  
"I have a reputation to uphold."  
  
"Mmhmm," she smiled. "You're going to have to keep this, too." She twisted the engagement ring around her finger with her thumb. "I don't think it will mix well with engine oil and mainframe crystals."  
  
He heaved a deep sigh.  
  
"That isn't to say I don't want it, but I don't think it'll be practical when I'm Lt. Col. Carter," her voice changed when she recited her rank.  
  
Samson lay his head on her chest and closed his little eyes, comfortable with Sam's ear scratches and Jack's strokes down his back. "We still have today."  
  
She nodded, trying to shift her melancholy away. "We do. What would you like to do?"  
  
He leant down to kiss her as his answer, his hand moving away from the puppy.  
  
  
She was quiet on the drive to the airport the next day. She spent it staring out to the Minnesotan vistas as they blurred past the window. Samson was on her knee, front paws on the window ledge and watching with her.  
  
As much as she loved her job with all her might, the past two weeks had been almost idyllic and more than she realised she needed.  
  
She saw what normalcy could be. What everybody else in the world seemed to have but had always been elusive to her. She didn't look to each day with excitement and fear, she didn't have that voice of 'what if' whispering away at everything she did.  
  
She was relaxed. Actually relaxed. She had read books and hiked and got a dog. She had finally had (a lot) of sex with the man she loved and could openly love him. No fears of looks or repercussions. She got engaged and wasn't filled with a dark feeling in her chest that her head was trying to rationalise.  
  
And now she was embarking on a one month expedition across the Galaxy, manning a ship and crew and leaving it all behind. Leaving Jack behind.  
  
She absently stroked down Samson's back and kissed his head.  
  
Jack felt the same. He had had everything he had wanted in twelve years happening in almost blissful perfection-if you ignored the argument, the dodgy knees and the back twinges from certain positions. One month wasn't long but it would feel like a lifetime after the two weeks they had had.  
  
"Hey," he called to her. "C'mere."  
  
She looked to him with tear-sparkled eyes and shuffled across the bench seat, laying her head on his shoulder as he gripped onto her knee. He tried to find the right words to soothe the ache in their souls and fell short, finally settling on "I love you. Always will."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
He kissed her at the airport. Samson watched through the window, his head cocked to the side trying to understand what was happening.  
  
Jack cupped her face and kissed her like he had that first time two weeks ago - with passion, promise and air of ' _finally_!'. She gripped his arms, kissing him back and hoping it would tide her over for four weeks.  
  
"God, this is so hard," she muttered into his shoulder when he held her.  
  
"If we can survive twelve years, we can survive four weeks."  
  
"That was before I knew what it was like to kiss you," she smirked.  
  
"Tell me about it..."  
  
She held her left hand out and he slid the engagement ring from her finger, attaching it to dog tags he still wore around his neck. "Temporary."  
  
She nodded, her finger suddenly feeling bare and peculiar despite only having worn the ring for a few days. She swallowed down an onslaught of tears, "Look after my boy," she tapped on the window and Samson tried to grab at her fingers, giving a little yelped bark at his failure.  
  
"I will,” he knocked on the window and got another bark in reply. “Look after yourself."  
  
"I will. Love you."  
  
"Love you. Tell the guys I don't miss them.”

She scoffed, dislodging a tear to fall down her cheek. She heaved the bag onto her shoulder, “Yeahsure yeahbetcha.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I have 16 little connected glimpses, if you will, continuing this story. They'll be posted week days in the month of August to keep my pal going through a busy work month. 
> 
> These are set from approx. 6 months after the initial chapter and mucho thanks to Trickibee for letting me flail and bounce ideas xx

It was past 3am when she finally got home. There was a light on in the front room but she still quietly slid the key into the lock and softly closed the door behind her because... yep, just as she had thought, Jack was flat out on the couch.  
  
He may have been asleep but the dog had woken at the sound of the door and was bleary eyed but wagging his tail, looking at her with hearts in his eyes.  
  
Sam put a finger to her lips as she hung her jacket on the hook and tiptoed over to ruffle his ear. "Hi Samson," she whispered into a kiss on his furry head.  
  
She turned to Jack, toeing off her shoes and grabbing the blanket from behind Samson on the chair. She unfolded it enough to cover Jack, turned off the low volume ESPN and clicked off the lamp.  
  
With a kiss to his cheek and a gesture to the dog, she padded down the hall with Samson in tow, leaving a breadcrumb trail of clothing to the bedroom.  
  
It felt like she had barely closed her eyes when she had a cold nose press into her cheek and a roaming hand across her stomach.  
  
A hoarse whisper sounded in her ear, "Why didn't you wake me?"  
  
"You looked so cute," she smiled, opening her eyes to see only two hours had passed on the clock since she had got in. She chased his hands across her abdomen as he pressed up behind her, obviously very happy to have her back.  
  
"Not as cute as you."  
  
She laughed, turning over so she faced him. "I doubt it after two hours sleep in 54 hours."  
  
Jack softly cupped her cheek, his eyes subtly running over her for any signs of injuries, "How was it?"  
  
"Long, frustrating, tiring. We got the trade agreement though."  
  
He reached across to the nightstand and pulled her engagement ring from its box, sliding it back onto her finger. "Well, that's something."  
  
She nodded, "The High Priestess wanted Daniel in the trade."  
  
Jack's attention was mainly on the column of her neck now, nuzzling, kissing, nipping as she stretched to give him more access. "I'll miss the little guy."  
  
Sam chuckled, feeding her hand into the back of his boxers, "He wouldn't go through with it."  
  
"Chicken shit," he mumbled on a path between her breasts. They were both lost in each other for a few moments before a movement neither Jack nor Sam made happened at the bottom of the bed.  
  
"-Samson, go!-"  
  
"-Samson, out!-"  
  
Samson gave a huff but did as told, sulking out to the front room.  
  
"Good boy!" Sam called, feeling bad she hadn't given him enough attention since she came back.  
  
Jack's eyes twinkled, "Me?"  
  
"Let's find out."  



	3. Chapter 3

He slid up behind her, his arms around her waist and nose in her hair. She smiled, leaning back into him and sliding a hand over his.   
  
"Good morning," she hummed, getting a pained, grumpy and sleepy "Mmmf" in reply.  
  
"Bacon okay?"  
  
"Mmmf".  
  
She picked the spatula back up and moved the rashers around the pan.   
  
"How are you awake?"  
  
"Still on ship time."  
  
"Ah. Oo coffee," he slid away from her towards the fresh brew, filling his mug that she had left in front of it and topping up hers too.   
  
His hair was still in all directions, his tee still rucked from where he half-heartedly threw on clothes a few minutes ago. The blue check boxers directed her eyes down long, tanned, toned legs to bare feet crossed at the ankle as he leant back against the counter.   
  
"Like what you see, Colonel?" He smirked at her roving eye.  
  
"You know I do."  
  
He laughed, leaning in for a kiss before taking plates from the cupboard and popping bread into the toaster. "Anything you want to do today?" He asked, returning to his coffee.  
  
"Maybe a walk? I've missed the smell of trees."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Where's the dog?"  
  
"Harassing squirrels outside."  
  
That sounded about right. The toaster popped out the four slices which he slavered in butter and slid the plates towards her. She loaded with bacon, he flipped the top slice and cut in half, she took the plates to the table and he poured more coffee. It was an easy, unpractised but regular routine. She once called it a symbiosis but that reminded him too much of symbiotes so he didn't like that.   
  
They ate with the morning paper, his foot resting on her chair, the dog suddenly appearing and looking eagerly between the two for scraps.   
  
It was good to have her home. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for the kudos and comments so far! This chapter also covers a Tumblr anon request of 'bath, beers and mention of a dragon'

Samson was loving it. A little too much if you asked Sam because he kept rubbing himself all over her as soon as they had finished massaging the soap into his fur.   
  
"You're not helping, y'know," she looked as sternly as she could towards Jack, but with the soap suds across her nose and cheek she wasn't quite as effective as she would have liked.   
  
"You're doing a great job," he smirked, scraping his fingers through the tan, black and white fur so the dog looked like he had a mohawk running down his back. "I'll get the hose."  
  
Sam pushed on Samson's collar but the tip of his tongue still slid across the swell of her cheek. He was definitely smelling sweeter now, having dived headlong into the lake on their long walk and scaring off the local wildlife. They'd called after him but Samson was single-minded when it came to bodies of water. "I think he does this because he likes the bath."  
  
"The attention from the bath, more like," Sam mused.  
  
"Especially when you're home."  
  
She grinned, watching Samson paddle back and nosing a large, floating branch, "He's always been a mommy's boy."  
  
He had shaken off the water as soon as he was back on land, but managed to find a large puddle on the way back that was more mud than water. "Dear God, Samson," Jack had grimaced. "You smell like something a dragon sicked up after a night out with the guys."   
  
Sam had laughed, which made Samson excitedly bound over to her, "Oh no, don't come near me, you. Get on home, go on!" He darted off towards the cabin while Sam curled her arm around Jack's back and followed.  
  
Jack emerged from the cabin, leaving two beers on the porch and holding out the hose as he walked over the grass.   
  
"Don't you dare."  
  
"What?" he asked innocently, pointing the nozzle at Samson, who was stood right in front of where she was crouched.   
  
"I know yo-ah!"   
  
"My finger slipped," he laughed, pointing the hose directly above Sam and Samson and soaking them both through. "I think this has a hairpin trigger?"  
  
Sam wiped her hands over her face as Samson tried to help by licking off the droplets from her chin. "Samson?" She pointed at Jack, "Get!"  
  
Samson turned and bounded over to Jack who tried to shoo him off with the hose but to no avail, he soon ended up just as wet and soapy as Sam was. "Okay, okay! Enough! You hold him down, lets get him cleaned up and then we can dry off."   
  
It didn't take long to scrub the soap from Samson and he was definitely loving the attention. They toweled him off as best they could and high-fived a job well done. "Shower?"  
  
"Yes ma'am," he handed her the beer from the side as they took grateful swigs, happy that task was finally-   
  
"Sonova!" he hollered after the big splash. Samson was in the pond. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is actually a true story. Our Rottweiler (Tank) when I growing up did this exact thing :)

  
The farmers market was packed by the time Jack, Carter and Samson arrived. There seemed to be more people in town than usual and Sam wasn't sure if it was too busy to be trying to keep an energetic and large puppy under orders.   
  
"He'll be fine. His training's going well and this is the best place to test it out. C'mon," Jack said, climbing from the truck. Samson was bouncing in the cargo bed, itching to investigate the smells and all the people. Sam hung back while Jack stood in front him and made him keep eye contact. "Okay, buddy. This is the big test, okay? Best behaviour. No jumping, no running off, no barking. You stick by me and do as you're told, you hear me?" Samson's tail was sweeping across the floor, his butt waggling side to side. Jack attached the leash and let him jump down from the tailgate. He immediately tried to make a run for it but Jack dragged him back, gave him the motion to sit and then to stay still. Samson looked up to him and stilled. Jack waited a few beats, ruffled his ear and said "Good boy, c'mon."  
  
"Impressive," Sam fell into step.   
  
"Thank you," Jack's chest puffed out. "We've been practicing."  
  
They meandered through the stalls; mostly food, some with cooking stations but a few with clothing or antiques or general bric-a-brac. Samson was doing well, he had a few impulsive starts when a new smell made it to him, or a group of kids gave him attention but a quick word, gesture or look from Jack and he was back under orders. He was even doing it for Sam which was good considering she was rarely there for the training.   
  
They both had arms full of bags when they decided to call it a day and make their way back to the truck. Bags of veggies, fruits, a few sweet things and some locally brewed beer were juggled between hands as they meandered through a crowd, Samson trailing behind them. "You good?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yeah, I thi-...Jack," she gestured to the dog, who was now happily munching on an ice cream cone he definitely did not have before that last crowd.    
  
"Sonova..."  
  
"Well, you only told him no jumping, no running and no barking. You didn't say anything about ice cream..."


	6. Chapter 6

"What?"  
  
"Nothing."   
  
He loaded more dishes into the dishwasher but could feel her eyes on him, "What?"  
  
She fought back a smirk and scooped another spoonful of peanut butter from the jar. "Nothing!"  
  
He pulled the bottom drawer out but she was practically giggling now, "If you make me ask 'what' one more time..."  
  
She gestured to him from her position on the counter top, "You have a system."  
  
"A system?"   
  
"For the dishwasher. Top drawer: glasses on one side, cups on the other, bowls down the centre." She was gesticulating with a heaped spoon of spread. "Bottom drawer: Dinner plates at the back, smaller plates at the front and cutlery. You have a system. It's cute."  
  
"It makes sense."  
  
"Okay..." She didn't believe him.  
  
He dropped a soap tablet into the hatch and closed the door. "You didn't have a system?"  
  
"Didn't have a dishwasher." She thought back, "Well, no, I did actually but I never used it. I was never there long enough to make a full load."  
  
He took the steps towards her so he was between her knees, "You mean you never experienced the beauty of just filling it with your daily dishes and doing a wash once a week? Babe, you missed out."  
  
"But then you have to unload it and stack in cupboards and it just seems unnecessary to then just refill again."  
  
"So you don't unload."  
  
Disbelief again, "You didn't..."  
  
He shrugged, dipping his finger into the jar.   
  
"That's gross." She scraped her teeth across the top of the loaded spoon, leaving two track marks in the spread and a gloop of sticky peanut butter stuck to the roof of her mouth, "C'mon then, why does this system makes sense?"  
  
"The top drawer has a swoosher underneath it-"  
  
"-A swoosher..."   
  
"A spinning arm that squirts water," he made a circular motion with a pointed finger. "The water goes straight up into glasses and cups to clean them."  
  
"Why isn't it called a squirter?"  
  
"Because the noise it makes when it does it on a quick spin sounds like swoosh."   
  
He really was adorable sometimes. "And the bottom drawer doesn't have a swoosher?"  
  
"Oh, it does."  
  
"So why doesn't it clean the glasses as well on the bottom drawer?"  
  
He shrugged, like it was just a universal truth he didn't need to understand. "I don't kn-magnets?"   
  
She barked a laugh, covering her mouth quickly. "Who knew magnets had so many diabolical uses?"  
  
"Right?" He grabbed the spoon from her hand, licked it clean and shoved it into the designated cutlery area on the bottom drawer. He switched it on and repositioned himself between Sam's legs, leaning in for a sticky, sugary kiss, his tongue licking away the sweet-savoury taste.  
  
He pulled away a beat later, his lips millimetres away from hers and pointed towards the machine as it kicked in to a spin.   
  
"Swoosh," they said in unison before smiling into the next kiss.  



	7. Chapter 7

When they really thought about it, they had no idea when the power might have gone off.   
  
Sam had been putting another coat of paint of the railings and porch, while Jack tackled the out of control bush he remembered his Grandpa planting. No electricity needed. They had an old wind-up radio between them on a local station that would lose reception if the clouds moved or Samson got too near.   
  
It was only when she'd gone inside to start dinner that she realised the lights wouldn't flick on. The microwave and TV neither. "Um, Jack?" She called out, "Power's out."  
  
He tossed the shears to the ground and threw the toy for Samson to chase before heading inside. He flicked the switch aswell before announcing "Well, shit."  
  
"Do you have the generator?"  
  
"I do. It's out at Harlan's though," he scratched the back of his neck. "He borrowed it last winter because of the snow and I didnt get around to picking it back up."  
  
"Okay..." she looked around and assessed what they had. He suddenly flashed back to years of off-world missions and her handing out the jobs while he radio'd back to the SGC. "Okay, here's what we'll do. You make a fire, it'll start to cool down soon. Ill sort some food and we can sleep in the living room."  
  
He smiled, "Yes ma'am."  
  
He did as told, starting on the fire before bringing in the tools and dog from outside. He shuddered when he got back inside because the temperature had definitely dropped. He warmed his hands overt the fire while Sam scoured the cupboards to find a tin of hotdogs and huge bag of marshmallows. She grabbed the sliced bread, red wine, ketchup and mustard and juggled them all to the living room.   
  
Jack lugged out the duvet, pillows and mattress while Sam began spearing hotdogs onto a fire poker. "It'll be like when we first got Samson," he mused, as the dog in question lay with his butt pointing to the fire.  
  
After lighting the emergency candles and shooting them around the room at a dog-safe height, Jack sat down on the duvet next to Sam curving slices of bread into the palms of his hands ready for the dogs. "Don't worry, buddy, no dogs were harmed in the making of these dogs."  
  
Sam took hers and zig-zagged ketchup and mustard while Jack held the third out for Samson. It was gone in two bites, to which he got an admonishment for tasting it next time and a 'Nah! Nice try, buddy' when he made a grab for Jack's.  
  
"Don't let anyone say I'm not romantic," he smirked, wiping a smear of red and yellow sauce from Sam's cheek. "Candles, wine, roaring fire... I'm a catch."  
  
"Never doubted," she smiled, leaning for a quick kiss.   
  
They moved onto the marshmallows and Samson managed to snaffle one from the bag when they had their wine glasses in one hand and a poker in the other. Jack had to blow out a fire on his mallow from where he jerked to get the dog away and dropped his poker right into a flame. Samson shot behind the chair with his winnings and proceeded to loudly eat it, his tongue smacking against the roof of his mouth to dislodge the sticky treat.  
  
He ventured back out when the mallows were wrapped back up and Jack and Sam were lying on the mattress, watching the flickering reflections of the candles blend with the stars outside the large windows.   
  
"This is what I wanted, y'know?" She craned her neck up to look at him when he didn't say anything. "You, me, here. I figured there would be a dog. This was it."  
  
He cupped her chin and leant to kiss her. "Me too. Well, I just wanted you, anything else would be a bonus."  
  
"I love you, Jack."  
  
"Love you."  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

"Oh my god," she laughed, finding a deck of Uno cards in the back of a kitchen drawer. "I haven't played this since I was a kid."  
  
Jack looked over from the couch, his finger sliding into the book to keep his place. "Forgot I even had that. Want a game?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
He pulled the small table over and settled it between his legs, moving the cellphones, dog brush and his book to the floor. "You remember how to play?"   
  
She sat on her knees opposite him. "Mostly. It'll come back to me as we're playing."  
  
He nodded, taking the cards from the pack and giving them a shuffle. He dealt out seven each and flipped one onto the table near the rest of the deck. "Beauty before age, you go first."  
  
Now she had sorted her seven into colours, she didn't want to go first and had to pick one from the pile, still not getting the colour nor number she needed.   
  
Jack matched the colour and luckily she could match the number. "Sorry," he mumbled, flopping down a '+4'.  
  
"Sorry," she smirked back, putting another down in a different colour.   
  
"Sonova..."  
  
It was a relatively quick game and, despite his 8 extra cards, Jack won. "Another?"  
  
She nodded, sliding the sweatshirt over her head. Sitting in front of the fire with it on was too much.   
  
Jack shuffled, dealt and played the first card.   
  
Sam matched the number and Jack had to pick up. And again. And again.   
  
"You sure you shuffled these?" She laughed as he struggled to keep all his cards in one hand.   
  
"Dodgy deck," he remarked, gaining a disbelieving 'mmhmm' from his opponent.   
  
Sam dropped a slew of cards - miss a go, reverse play, yellow 4 - and just remembered to say "Uno," gesturing to her single card.   
  
He looked at his cards, to the yellow 4, back to his cards, "Damn it," he picked up again.   
  
She triumphantly dropped her red 4 and grinned.   
  
He tried to scowl but failed at the smile on her face. "You shuffle this time." He bunched his cards together and dropped on top of the others before reaching for the hem of his tee.  
  
He caught her raised eyebrow as he hefted it over his head, "What? Is this not Strip Uno?" He pointed to her discarded sweater.   
  
"It is now," she laughed, doing an impressive shuffle of the cards.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

"Jack? Have you seen my sweatshirt?"   
  
"You mean MY sweatshirt? The one I can't wear anymore because it's roomy in the front now?" He cupped his chest as if he had breasts.   
  
Sam folded her arms and kicked out her hip, "Are you complaining?"  
  
"Oh good god no."  
  
\--  
"What's up?"   
  
"The washer's eaten the socks I wore yesterday."  
  
"They weren't in the pile."  
  
"I swear I put them in the hamper last night."  
  
"They weren't there when I went to grab the load."  
  
"That's...weird."  
  
\--  
  
"Babe?" Jack hollered through the cabin, not wanting to tread in the dirt from his shoes.  
  
Sam poked her head around from the bedroom, "Yeah?"   
  
"You got my hat?"  
  
"Which hat?"  
  
"Cubs."  
  
She disappeared and shouted back, "I have Vikings... Redwings... Cape Canaveral... No Cubs..."  
  
"Vikings," he called back.   
  
She dangled it from her finger as she walked the hall. "Here you go. Hey, Jack? Hooters? Really?"  
  
He forgot about that one... "Nah, Vikings is good. Thanks!" He shut the door very quickly.   
  
\--  
  
 "I think we have ghosts."  
  
"Ghosts?"  
  
"Well, poltergeists."  
  
"I'll bite, why?"   
  
"I can't find my tie."  
  
"Blues tie?"  
  
"Yeah. It was on the hook last time I saw it but it's not here now."  
  
"I don't know about poltergiests, but we do have a dog. Samson? Hey, Samson? Here boy."  
  
Samson sheepishly appeared from behind the chair in the corner.  
  
"Uh huh..."  
  
They looked over the back to find all their missing items, and some they didn't even know were missing, in a sweet little pile covered in dog hair.   
  
"Why you little...!"


	10. Chapter 10

"I think I want to come off my birth control."  
  
Well, that got his attention. Jack took his eyes from the road and looked to her - Samson was sat in the back seat but his head was on her shoulder, his eyes flicking to him before back to the front window . "Say that again?"  
  
"I think I want to come off my birth control."  
  
"Okay..." his hands tightened on the wheel.  
  
"What would you... think? About that?"  
  
"I would think... many things." He cleared his throat, "Do you want to leave the SGC?"  
  
"No. Not right away at least. I don't even know if I can get pregnant but I think I want to find out. And it could take a year for the birth control to leave my system so I don't want to change everything only to find out I can't fall anyway." She fed her hand over her shoulder to scratch at the dog's head. "We spoke about kids before."  
  
"We did."  
  
"Has your view...changed any?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Jack, I need you to use some more words here."  
  
"Sam," he reached out across the seat for her hand. "As I said, I would love the hell out of our kid. If you're ready, I can be ready."  
  
"Yeah?" Her gave a watery smile and squeezed his fingers. She fully understood why the colour seemed to have drained from his face.  
  
"Yeah. I feel like we should have spoken about this at the beginning of your leave though, so we could have got some trying in there, y'know?"  
  
"Oh, we tried plenty," she smirked. "I wasn't totally sure then but after this week with just you and this guy," she turned Samson's nose she could kiss it, "I think I'm ready."  
  
He ruffled Samson's ear, "He's near-as-damnit a toddler so you know what you're up against."  
  
"I know you made a good dad, Jack. You will again."  
  
He swallowed, not able to process that statement yet. "Are you going to tell anyone?"  
  
"Just the base doctor for now. She'll need to stop my pill and she can keep an eye on everything. I'm off again in a few weeks so we can see where we are then."  
  
"Okay."  
  
She let him be quiet after that. They drove a few hours more towards the Springs, crossed a state line and pulled into the side of the road so Samson could do his business. Jack and Sam got out to stretch their legs and weedle out a few kinks from their backs when Jack pulled her into a hug. His fingers thread through the hair at the top of her neck and encircled her back, holding her tightly to him. "C'mere. I'm sorry. This will be strange for me for a while, but I will get there. And I love you no matter what and will love our kid no question."  
  
She tightened her arms around him and kissed his shoulder, "Just talk to me. And don't try to call whatever we have Luke or Leia."  
  
"Jean-Luc and Katherine?"  
  
"We'll talk."


	11. Chapter 11

"How did it go with the doc?" Jack asked, the phone trapped between his ear and shoulder as he poured some dry food into Samson's bowl.   
  
She tabbed some more keys into the simulation she was running, the secure phone grasped in her hand, "Fine. We talked, she did a scan, she cut my pill and gave me some advice. It was surprisingly straightforward."  
  
"Did the scan show anything?" Any scans he had had lately didn't yield positive results, mainly due to so many years on the front line.   
  
"It only really shows if everything is present and correct, it doesn't detect any infertility issues."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So what now?"  
  
"I stop my pill, it could take a year for it to fully leave my system but we're good to start trying whenever. I'm off-world for four weeks so we can see where we stand when I get back?"  
  
"Should I get anything in? Those ovulation sticks or something? I've seen them in the store."  
  
She smiled, he really was lovely. "She said just try naturally for a while, no extra pressure, and go back to her if nothing seems to be happening."  
  
He crossed to the calendar on the wall where she had marked her upcoming leave.  
  
"You've gone quiet..." She worried.   
  
"Just updating the calendar with screw...Carter's...brains...out. Okay, my schedule is clear."  
  
She laughed heartily into the phone, "looking forward to it."  



	12. Chapter 12

The one month assignment was already running over by two weeks. The ship had had to take a major detour around a large astroid belt that put them into the orbit of a planet that didn't take kindly to strangers. Sam was finally able to negotiate them away from the hostile airspace and reroute a path back to the Alpha Site, but it was looking like they had at least another two weeks of travel.   
  
Luckily they had enough supplies and the ship was handling the extra exertions like a dream, but the crew were growing weary. They were all trained for long journeys in space, prepared to feel little to no solid ground beneath their feet and be trapped in an - albeit roomy - tin can for months on end. It would always take its toll though.   
  
Sam dialled into the SGC again, updating Landry on their current course and latest skirmish with the Neboo peoples on the last planet.   
  
"Well, that sounds like you did good, Colonel," Landry smiled, folding his arms under his chest as the crackly video link delayed the audio.   
  
"My main objective now is to keep morale high within the crew. It's Sergeant Harper's 40th birthday today and though he's kept it quiet, I've asked the comissary to arrange something special for him, so we're having a small celebration in the mess hall after final rounds."  
  
Landry laughed heartily, having known the man in question for a good number of birthdays and how much he hated the attention. "Don't take his words to heart, Carter, that's all I'll say."  
  
"Yeah, he doesn't seem like a party guy but it's more for the rest of the crew really. It's a handy excuse to let them let their hair down a bit."  
  
He laughed again, though his attention was taken away by a young SF bringing him a stack of messages. "Oh, Sam, before you go," he read the top message again, "looks like Jack has sent a couple of emails through that we're forwarding on now and told me to tell 'you're late'."  
  
Sam smiled, "Thank you, Sir. We'll check back in in 48hours."  
  
"Safe travels, Colonel."  
  
She stayed connected long enough for six emails to be sent through from Jack. "That's not a couple..." she muttered, feeling like she was being passed messages through the school halls. She went to the oldest one, labelled 'Week 1', opened it up and keyed in the encryption code.    
  
_"Carter,_  
  
_Figured Samson and I would keep you updated on all the mischief we're getting into.  ...yeah not much._  
  
_Samson can now bark on cue, and I've been trying him without the leash and just signals, which is how he ended up in the middle of the Hayes' pig farm. Took me an hour to find him because he was caked in that much mud he blended in real well to the pen. He didn't enjoy his bath quite so much that day._  
  
_Hope the mission is going swell. We miss you._  
  
_Love you,_  
 _Jack"_  
  
She rested her chin on her hand and opened up the next email with a smile.   'Week 2'.   
  
_"Carter,_  
  
_Took a trip out Billy's on Tuesday for more groceries and to borrow some tools to clear out the far end of the pond (the reeds are growing like crazy this year). Seems Phoebe got caught again and more puppies on the way - never seen Billy's face redder. Happened to mention it to Vala when Daniel put me on speaker, she's very keen. Daniel not so much. They say hi, by the way. Daniel's off to Atlantis week after next and Vala's begging to come along. Again, Daniel not so keen._  
  
_Teal'c's maybe coming to visit in a couple of weeks. I said you should be back by October so he'll hold off until then._  
  
_Samson was off his food at the weekend and not his usual self. Took him to see Harlan at the vets and apparently he's caught something from when he nose dived into the pig pen. He really is as daft as brush sometimes. He's on antibiotics and coming around. He slept with 'your' sweatshirt the last few days._  
  
_Love you,_  
 _Jack_ "  
  
Week 3.   
  
_"Carter,_  
  
_Samson's back to normal. Back to eating me out of house and home and back on the training schedule. It took a few days for the meds to kick in so we took it easy while he felt sorry for himself. Did a big walk up to the summit on Friday and thought I was going to have to carry his ass home when we got to the lake, poor guy was exhausted. He made it and slept for the rest of the day but the fresh air did him good. He's still sleeping with your sweatshirt._  
  
_Cassie called. Subtly hit me up for beer money and a place to crash once finals are over. Offered her the keys to your place in the Springs - figured it wouldn't hurt to air it out. We'll drive over in a few days and meet her at the airport etc She sounds good. Tired but good._  
  
_Tough week without you, babe. Cant wait to see you week after next._  
  
_Miss you love you_  
 _Jack"_  
  
Week 4.  
  
_"Carter,_  
  
_So much for seeing you next week. Met with Landry for a beer when we were in the Springs and he mentioned about the detours. He seemed confident you would be back on course soon._  
  
_Picked Cassie up at the airport and helped her set the house up. I've got your mail and gave the neighbors my number if they need it. Pretty sure Cass will just be sleeping the entire time, poor kid is wiped. Stocked her up with groceries and ordered a pizza etc. Silar said he'd check in and sort the front lawn for you, it's a bit like Jumanji and the neighbor happened to mention it when I dropped my number. Told Silar there's no rush._  
  
_Left Samson with Cass over night which both were more than happy about. Tough to negotiate him back into the truck the next day. He likes the ladies, does our boy. I heard you say 'like his dad', thanks for that._  
  
_Listen, Cassie knows we're trying. She's doing a maternity module and she had this look in her eye when she was talking about it and ... yeah she knows. She's not going to tell anyone but is excited for us. Me too. It was good to talk to someone other than the dog about it (though he's excited too). Been working on names - added Xavier and Magneto to the list. You're lightyears away and I know exactly which face you pulled then. We talked about magnets so often at the SGC it seemed like a nice idea!_  
  
_Missing you, babe. Love you_  
 _Jack"_  
  
Week 5.  
  
_"Carter,_  
  
_Missing you. And your voice. And your smile. And Uno._  
  
_Successfully had Samson off the lead and still responding to calls. No stolen ice creams this time, though some kid kept feeding him chips when I wasn't looking. Got some of that beer in you liked from the Farmer's Market for when you're back._  
  
_Teal'c came over last weekend. He was only Earth side a few days and was sad he missed you. He said he is happy you're doing so well with the teams and that you havent killed me yet. But, you know, he said it with more words and more eloquently. Samson wasnt sure of him at first but spent the whole time curled up on his lap so they're old friends now._  
 _He was saying Ry'ac's got an impressive new job as an elder. Ry'ac. Feels like it was only last year we scooped his ass from Apophis, never mind the wedding._  
  
_Hope you're not missing me too much. Just the right amount is fine._  
  
_Love you_  
 _Jack_ "  
  
Week 6.  
  
_"Carter,_  
  
_Samson has a girlfriend. I know. Took him out to Harlan's for his vax and he got real close to another dog there. Name's Shirley, she's a chocolate lab mix. Spoke to Harlan about when we can get Samson fixed._  
  
_Landry called, said it looks like you're on course to be at the Alpha site in two weeks. Hope you're keeping all the kids in line._  
  
_Daniel left for Atlantis yesterday with Vala in tow. She got clearance somehow but I think she just fancied her chances with 'Muscles 2.0' to make Daniel jealous. I like that girl. John says hi by the way._  
  
_Hope you're eating, and sleeping. No fear that you're not kicking ass as a leader but remember to take care of yourself. I have big plans for you the second you hit Earth. Okay, maybe not the second. Too many people would be watching, but the second we're alone. Big plans._  
  
_Love you_  
 _Jack'_  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

She was elbow deep in crystal adaptors, fuel line modulators and months of dust. She didnt especially need to be - they had had no reported snags nor flashing warning lights - but she needed to do something away from the Bridge and the constant calls for her attention.  
  
Quiet, she needed quiet. To just hear her own voice for a few minutes, the fan of her laptop, her tools against the mechanisms.  
  
She was seven and a half weeks off her pill and heading towards another doozy of a menstrual cycle. It was nothing she and a few painkillers couldn't handle, and the onboard doctor was aware of everything, but what she wouldn't give for her own bed and the little heater that was Samson resting on her abdomen and Jack's special eggs.  
  
She removed a crystal, gave the adaptor a quick blow and replaced it.  
  
Dark blonde. Their kid would probably be dark blonde with her blue eyes (if her niece and nephew were any indicators). Her mind flashed through a number of romanticised scenes from various movies, TV shows, books, magazine adverts - Jack asleep on the couch with their child on his chest, Jack taking the night shift and wearily preparing a bottle, Jack making accurate airplane noises with a spoonful of apple sauce.  
  
She would sing 'You Are My Sunshine' like her mom had to her and Mark. They would have a bookshelf in the nursery going from 'Mr Frumble's Worst Day Ever' to Roald Dahl and Dr Seuss, to the important scientists and women in history and the Complete History of Baseball.   
  
The mobile would be handmade; airplanes, double helix strands, hockey pucks. Building blocks of the periodic table would be strewn everywhere.   
  
They would lie in bed, hearing the baby babble away over the monitor in the room next to theirs.   
  
She hoped Samson would be good with the baby. Protective but not too much. Playful. She thought of a little toddler throwing a ball for him to retrieve, of food being thrown from the high chair and the dog being more than happy to hoover it all up, of Samson sleeping outside the nursery and ready for the next day's adventures.  
  
A wire futzed and gave her a little buzz. She brought the finger to her mouth with a quiet curse. God, she hoped she could do this for them...


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey, sexy."  
  
The immediate bottoming of her stomach with dread and annoyance at the intrusion - while she minded her own business in the diner with her french toast, coffee and morning paper - had, a beat later, changed to butterflies and a smirk.   
  
"You come here often?"  
  
She'd know Jack's voice anywhere. She played along, keeping her back to him and casually flipping the page. "Mmhmm."  
  
"Is that seat taken?"  
  
She exaggerated her actions as she skim read the next page, "Yep, my fiance's on his way."  
  
"Oh yeah? He cute?"  
  
Her back jerked in a soundless chuckle at that, "He's okay."  
  
"Hey!"   
  
She laughed, sliding down the red leather booth seat so he could slip in, "Did that actually work on women?"  
  
"Never had to try," he smirked, grabbing a sip of her coffee while she rolled her eyes.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Leaning in for a kiss, her hand lingering on his thigh.   
  
"Missed you."  
  
She grinned into another kiss, "No Samson?"  
  
He stole a piece of bacon from her plate, "Left him with Harlan. He wouldn't have been comfortable on the drive after the..." He made a scissor motion with his fingers. "So I flew over."  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
"Understandably sorry for himself."  
  
"I bet. How long do I have you for?"   
  
"Fly back Sunday."  
  
She edged closer, wrapping her arms around his neck, her nose practically touching his, "Interesting."  
  
His hand smoothed around her back while the other wrapped around her knee, closing the distance between their lips. It was as searing and passionate as you could get with the knowledge that they were in a very public and busy diner... "Remember those big plans?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"I think we should go get started."  
  
"Me too," she purred.   
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

Jack was just stepping back into the bedroom - a towel slung low around his waist - when she picked up her cell phone.   
  
She looked to him apologetically as she sat on the bed and answered, "Good morning, General. Oh, is it? Good afternoon then."  
  
Jack moved to step past her to where he had a few clothes stashed in a drawer. Sam dutifully doled out the 'Yes, sir's and 'I agree, sir's whilst simultaneously pulling on his towel so it dropped to the floor.   
  
He scowled while she smirked, "Yes, s- wait, tonight, sir?" Her eyes closed in defeat while he scrambled for trousers. "We had said I could take the weekend, sir, considering the last mission was double the length. ... I see. No, of course, Sir. Yes, sir." She clicked off, "Damn."  
  
He zipped his fly, "What?"  
  
"The Chief of Staff is flying in to visit the SGC and Landry wants me there."  
  
"Tonight?" Jack lowered to the bed.  
  
"Tonight."   
  
"Damn."  
  
"Upside is I have a plus one...? Landry heard you were in town."  
  
"Oh no, retired means retired," he shook his head, moving to find where he had flung his socks when they got in.   
  
"But you'll be the support act, not the main event." She was thinking on her feet, "You can drink as much as you like and say whatever you want because they can't court-martial you. You're retired."  
  
"...I'm listening."  
  
"You could be my man candy," she bit her bottom lip to hide the smirk at referring to her former commanding officer as man candy. She pulled his arm so he sat back down, "On my arm, looking all sexy and bringing me drinks." She straddled his hips, her voice low and breathy, "Did you ever think of me at those things?"  
  
"What, you? With your skirt and heels and long legs? The heels making you that bit taller and right at kissing height?" He smoothed his hands up her back; her lips, tongue and teeth marking a path down the column of his neck. "Your blue eyes darkening with each glass of champagne you were handed? Wondering how it was possible for someone to look like the professional Air Force officer and sin personified at the same time?"  
  
She fed her hands beneath his newly buttoned jeans, "So, you _didn't_ think about me then?"  
  
He surged up to her lips, crushing his body against hers. "You are going to kill me one of these days, Carter."  
  
She pulled her shirt over her head, "I'll make it worth your while."  
  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

They were suited, booted, Blue'd and standing in the Gate room when they were handed champagne.  
  
His eyes flicked to her lips, a smirk forming on his own as she remembered his comment about her heels making her the perfect kiss height.  
  
She brought her glass up, taking a sip while her eyes sparkled in mischief. This was going to be fun.  
  
"Jack!" Landry's booming voice broke them from their shared reverie.  
  
"Hank, good to see you," he replied as Landry slapped his back.  
  
"Surprised the Blues still fit."  
  
"Wasn't expecting to be back in them so soon," he shot a look to Sam, who was tucking a fallen lock of hair back into her french braid.  
  
"We won't keep you long, I promise. Colonel, can I grab you for a few moments?"  
  
"Of course, sir," she smiled. She touched Jack's arm as she passed, mentioning quietly, "be good."  
  
He watched her leave, recognising for damn sure there was an extra sway to her hips. He cleared his throat, forced himself to look away and let the champagne bubble down his throat.  
  
He mingled, reminisced, did the preverbial rounds but his eyeline kept gravitating to wherever she was. She was good at this, always was. She had a much better poker face whereas he couldn't hide his distaste, annoyance and boredom worth a damn.  
  
It was nice to catch up with some of the guys though; Silar and Harriman were still around, as were a few of the old guys from various teams. Sam would occasionally pass by him, being lead to another person she allegedly just _had_ to speak to. He would catch her eyes, check in that she was okay, she would nod slightly and smile, touch his arm and back as she went.  
  
He meandered over to the drinks table and gestured to a champagne bottle, she gave the smallest gesture 'no' so he picked a glass of sparkling ginger ale and brought it to her. "I'm thinking keep the shoes," he whispered into her ear, "lose everything else." He walked away smirking while she blushed.  
  
She found him a few chats later, leaning in to whisper quietly, "I'm thinking keep the hat and aviators, lose everything else."  
  
And so began a new game.  
  
She was with Dr Lee when he mentioned, "We haven't christened the kitchen table yet."  
  
He was talking baseball with SG4, "Bathtub."  
  
She was explaining wire routes to a new tech, "Backseat?" She swallowed hard.  
  
They were saying their goodbyes to the Chief of Staff, shaking hands one last time, soft promises being made about next time they were in DC/Minnesota/Colorado Springs etc. She had turned to leave, her entourage of secret service officers following her out. The Chief turned one last time, a waving hand in the air as Sam whispered to Jack, "That white thing? Yeah, I'm wearing it."  
  
He had stopped breathing. She could tell. It took an impressively quick time for him to recover however and turn to Landry, "Hank, we're out. Always a pleasure. Come along, Carter."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it turns out there hasn't been a female CoS due to some rule about length of service. Who knew? Well, SophieHatter did. I'm kinda surprised I didn't...anyway, just roll with it ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, all! I've loved writing this series and I will be revisiting it again at some point in the future :)

His nose was cold in the sun-warmed crook of her neck. She had been sleeping deeply and peacefully until this intrusion and so she groaned, pulling the comforter tighter around herself.   
  
"Wakey wakey..."  
  
"...Not yet..."  
  
"Yup," he smiled, kissing her shoulder, behind her ear.  
  
"Nmf," she protested but rolled her neck to give him more access.   
  
"I'm thinking breakfast," he kissed again, "at the diner," kiss, "then I want to take you somewhere before," kiss, "my flight."  
  
"Is that somewhere back to bed?"  
  
"Depends how quickly you leave it."  
  
She huffed out a breath and threw the cover off herself and over him, begrudgingly padding buck naked to the shower.   
  
They shared breakfast and copious amounts of coffee at the diner then, with more coffee to go, took to the road with Jack at the wheel.   
  
They drove through the Springs, passing the turning for the Mountain, continuing on past Jack's old home (oh how she wished he still had it) and further on until he turned into Evergreen Cemetery.   
  
She looked over to him, suddenly guessing where they were headed but he stared straight on. His eyes were dark and deep, his jaw set firmly.   
  
He continued slowly down the lane, grave stones of all shapes and sizes lining the route. He pulled in to the side and killed the engine, still looking ahead silently.   
  
She didn't disturb him, gave him a minute before sliding her fingers around his knee.   
  
He entwined his fingers with hers and took a deep breath, "C'mon."  
  
He climbed from her car and took her hand again to lead her through the stones. Names, dates, flowers, trinkets, some even had little photographs ingrained into the graves.   
  
And then they stopped.   
  
Charles Jonathan O'Neill.  
1987-1994.  
  
His hand tightened around hers and she wrapped her fingers around his forearm, turning her body into his. "Hey, kid."  
  
His voice was deep, hoarse, watery.   
  
"Hi," she said quietly, feeling a little silly but overcome with emotion more.  
  
He crouched down, picking at a few weeds and long blades of glass around the base stone. He wiped his hands on his jeans and brought one up to his face, scrubbing at his cheek and stilling.   
  
Sara had been recently, the sunflowers she had left were just beginning to droop.  
  
Sam smoothed her hand over his shoulders and squeezed.   
  
"He'd just had his eighth birthday. A few months before. We went to the Cubs-Rockies game." He shook his head with a little laugh. "They lost. Bad. He caught so much flack from the kids at school but he wore that Cubs hat with pride all semester."  
  
She lowered herself to her knees, leaning into his side. "Sounds like somebody I know."  
  
"Yeah, our kid is gonna have to get used to some sporting heartbreak."  
  
She smiled lightly, her eyes beginning to sparkle with tears.   
  
"He always wanted a little brother or sister. He honestly wasn't fussed either way, girl or boy, he just wanted to be a big brother." Jack pulled Sam's head nearer so he could place a kiss at her temple, his lips lingering on her skin. "Workin' on it, Charlie-my-boy."  
  
"Jack..." her voice was quiet, her tone a little warning.  
  
"No, I'm not... I didn't bring you here to pile any pressure on. I just wanted you to see my boy. See that I'm ready," he took her hand, "if we can."  
  
The tears began to fall as she nodded. "I want to."  
  
They sat down more comfortably, still entwined and connected, clutching to each other. "He would've loved you, y'know."  
  
She swiped at her cheek, "yeah?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I mean, he would've had an awkward crush on you for sure. But he was an inquisitive kid. Curious. He would help me tinker with the truck so he would be following you around and watch you dismantle things."  
  
Sam smiled, ducking her head. She wondered if their kid would do that. They stayed like that for a while, sat on the grass before Charlie's stone, Jack recounting stories about his life as a father. Charlie taking his first steps while Sara was on the phone to him in a classified far flung country; his first word being 'balls' with a hand shoved down his diaper and Jack catching hell from Sara (He still maintained he hadn't taught him that); late night drives to get him to sleep but he would stubbornly sing along to the radio and only crash when they turned back into their driveway.  
  
"Jack..." Sam eventually warned, looking at her watch. They needed to pick up his bag before heading to the airport for his return flight.   
  
"Right," he began to scramble to his feet, his hand lingering in the stone before kissing his fingers and touching the name. "Bye, son."  
  
Sam brushed grass from her jeans and smiled at him, giving him a quick kiss before taking his hand and walking with him back to the car.   
  
\--  
  
"Give Samson a big kiss from me."  
  
"I will." Jack had a new Colorado Rockies chew toy in his luggage for him that Sam had carried around in her pocket since their stop at the supermarket. After Jack's story about Charlie's heartbreak, it seemed apt and she tossed it into the cart with a smirk to him.  
  
"When are you next in the field?" He asked, aware they were stood in the middle of the airport departures lounge, his bag at their feet and his hands clasped at the base of her back.   
  
Her fingers scraped through his hair at the top of his neck, her other hand splayed across his chest. "End of the week. Some more R&D on the doohickeys we recovered during the last trade, then a stint to the Alpha Site for a while."  
  
He nodded, his thumb slipping beneath the bottom of her tee-shirt to stroke across her skin, "Let me know." He portrayed the ' _be careful, no heroics, come back to me_ ' with a look because he knew they were pointless to say aloud.   
  
She kissed him, long and passionate and hopefully enough to keep them both going for the next few weeks. "Go, you're going to miss your flight."  
  
He moved a hand to her neck and brought her back for another kiss. "Georgia and Jacob."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Georgia Anne, after George and your mom. Jacob Jonathan if it's a boy."   
  
"I..."  
  
"Add them to my list. Love you," he quickly kissed her again, grabbed his bag and walked to the security gate.   
  
He looked back before he disappeared around the hoardings to see her tucking her phone back into her pocket right as his jeans began to vibrate.   
  
' _I_ _love you so much, General Man Candy xxx'_  
  
  
  
  



End file.
